Hourglass I:Elementalists
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: <html><head></head>The Shifters were cold and ruthless. The Shifters and their leader, Shadows, were going to conquer all of those worlds. The Elementalists was the other group. They protected the other worlds even if the inhabitants were unkind to them. They fought against the Shifters and it became an all out war. Later, Shadows was sealed, but Light has disappeared.</html>
1. Prologue

**This is a Fairy Tail Fanfic. No one from the main cast is in this prologue.**

* * *

><p>There are different worlds. Each world is very different from one another and only some has few similarities. Yet there is one thing they have in common, that is the threat of Shadows and his Shifters.<p>

Shadows was the ruler of the Shifters and ordered them to wreak havoc among the worlds. No one was safe until Queen Valeriana and the Elementalists came.

The Elementalists were a group of people from other worlds. They each gained an element from Valeriana and trained under the mythical and magical creatures of their element.

And so, a war between the Elementalists and Shifters began. The Elementalists stopped the Shifters from destroying the worlds and protected its inhabitants. Despite the inhabitants hating both the Elementalists and Shifters at first, they slowly appreciated the Elementalists for protecting them.

Yet one fateful day, Shadows was found a spell that would make his Shifters and him invincible. One of the Elementalists found out and reported it. On that day was the final battle of the two groups.

When Shadows used the spell, Queen Valeriana countered it. The spell couldn't be stopped completely and affected anyone in range which was the Shifters _and _Elementalists.

This was what happened. The spell made both sides immune from casualties from normal things like a normal sword striking them. Only one thing could kill them.

The Shifters can only be killed by the Elementalists or their weapons and vice versa.

Despite this, the battle continued. Two of the Elementalists, Light and Darkness, entered the room where Shadows and Queen Valeriana were. They helped Valeriana defeat Shadows and sealed him away.

When their leader was gone, the Shifters retreated back to their world, never to be seen again. Finally, everything was at peace _or so they thought._

Queen Valeriana found out that the seal can only hold Shadows for 2000 years. She didn't tell the others, wanting them to be happy about the peace that would only last until the day comes.

And they'll be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows is the king of the Shifters.<strong>

**Valeriana is the queen of the Elementalists.**


	2. Character List

**These people are the ones chosen by Valeriana.**

* * *

><p>Maybelle Cristine Rosefall<p>

Age: 16

Element: Darkness

Weapon: Scythe

Earth Boulder Rockthorn

Age: 23

Element: Earth

Weapon: Gauntlets

Pyro Blaze Flameburst

Age: 20

Element: Fire

Weapon: Katana

Aqua Tsunami Teardrop

Age: 17

Element: Water

Weapon: Trident

Sky Flight Sharpveil

Age: 14

Element: Sky of Wind

Weapon: Slingshot

Skyla Falcon Sharpveil

Age: 14

Element: Sky of Air

Weapon: Shortbow

Naturia Floroma Rockthorn

Age: 20

Element: Nature

Weapon: Whip

Glace Frosta Sharpveil

Age: 21

Element: Ice

Weapon: Kunai

Lightning Spark Shockwave

Age: 13

Element: Electricity

Weapon: Tiger Claws

Flutter Willowbreeze

Age: 19

Element: Animals

Weapon: Wand

Sundial Paradox Wormhole

Age: 26

Element: Time

Weapon: Staff

Gravion Risingstorm

Age: 23

Element: Gravity

Weapon: Axe

Winsun Season Autumnspring

Age: 22

Element: Seasons

Weapon: Nunchucks

Weather Risingstorm

Age: 15

Element: Weather

Weapon: Rapier

Memorialine Sight Metalcove

Age: 26

Element: Memory

Weapon: Javelin

Iron Bronze Metalcove

Age: 54

Element: Steel

Weapon: Sword and Shield

Each Elementalist serves under Queen Valeriana and vowed to protect each world from Shadows and his Shifters. Family members will be revealed and new Elementalists will arrive. Yet death comes to one. And two new Elementalists were found.

* * *

><p><strong>These are the protectors of the worlds. Wielding the powers of the elements. Even though you might not agree with some of them.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist **


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the world of Shadows, a black cloaked figure walks into the forest of darkness. There was no light and a dark mist shrouds the forest. The plants have withered up and died.<p>

The figure did not fear the place and continued its walk. A crunch of dried leaves was heard that made the figure come to a halt.

It turned around to see a minotaur cloaked in shadows, its eyes glowing red. The minotaur growled at the figure, "Who are you and why are you trespassing on our Master's land?" The figure didn't reply.

"Answer me, you fool!" the minotaur roared. It raised its arm, about too crush the figure. Before it could to it, the figure brought out a scythe and decapitated the minotaur.

The hood of the figure's cloak fell, revealing a pale-faced girl with black hair tied in a braid by a violet ribbon and red eyes. She smirked and said, "And who said that you had a chance to kill me on the spot."

The black-haired girl's outfit consists of red shirt, violet vest, black knee-length skirt with a crimson red belt around her waist, black and white tights and black combat boots. She also wears the black cloak that reaches up to her knees.

She yawned, "Man, killing these Shifters is way too easy." Her scythe transformed into a black crystal and was about to walk off when a howl stopped her, "Another one! Really?" she complained but headed towards the area, anyway. A beeping sound was heard from her wrist.

She raised it to her face and on her wrist was a black band with a crystal on it. The crystal was glowing a light blue color. She tapped it and a feminine voice was heard, **"Maybelle! Where are you!" **

"Calm down, Glace!" she yelled into the crystal, "I'm in the Shifters' world and heading towards the sound where another Shifter is."

**"****Good! Because Iron's there and needs your help!"**

Maybelle stopped and stared at the crystal skeptically, "What are you talking about, Glace. Iron is capable of handling those beasts by himself."

**"****I know that but he needs help because he has a 6-year old non-Elementalist with him!"**

Her eyes widened and quickly ran to the sounds of howls and growls. "Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

**"****Because I thought you would do it anyway!"**

Maybelle hissed at Glace, ended the call and dropped into the shadows of the trees. From the shadows, someone could see one of the shadows moving into the same direction Maybelle was going.

The shadow form of Maybelle reached the edge of a cliff. She reverted back to her soild form and looked down. There, she saw a man in his 50's who has silver hair and beard that's slowly turning gray. His outfit consists of a black shirt, gray cargo pants, dark green combat boots and a silver gray cloak.

Right now, his right hand held a sword which had a gold handle. His left hand held a silver shield which was protecting him from a large shadow serpent. "Iron!" she screamed. She slid down the cliffside, while also bringing out a black crystal. Once she hit the ground, she crushed the crystal, instantly becoming her scythe.

Her scythe had a silver sheen and a black handle. She swiftly went to Iron's aid. The large serpent noticed the girl's arrival. Ignoring Iron for a moment, it headed in her direction. They finally came face to face, glaring at one another.

Suddenly, the serpent hissed in pain. It thrashed around wildly, Maybelle saw Iron on its back, meaning that he stabbed the serpent in the back. While it was distracted, Maybelle jumped high in the air and decapitated the serpent.

The serpent vanished into a flurry of shadows. Maybelle landed on her feet and looked back to see Iron panting on the ground. "Nice of you to join me, May." Iron told the girl. She smirked, "I had nothing else better to do. And also," she frowned, "Don't call me May." Iron got up, chuckling.

Maybelle remembered another thing that Glace told her. So she asked him, "Where's the little girl that's supposed to be with you?" Her question made him freeze. A small, girlish scream was heard nearby. Iron started to run in that direction, "This way!" he shouted at Maybelle.

She ran right after him. Iron used his powers to gain speed and got ahead of Maybelle, heading towards a rock formation. Once she arrived, she saw him fighting against another serpent. She ran to help him but was stopped by another serpent which appeared out of nowhere. Instead of using her scythe, she raised her hands. Tendrils of black, smoky threads came out of her hands and attacked the serpent. Wrapping it around its body, she managed to choke it to death.

Once she killed the Shifter, she heard a yell. "That yell…" she whispered. She darted her attention to Iron's battle and ran there. When she came to stop, she saw Iron with a werewolf Shifter. Iron's sword stabbed the wolf in the chest but it managed to claw Iron in his chest. Both opponent fell, the Shifter disappearing.

"Iron!" a small voice cried out. Maybelle saw a 6-year old, purple-haired girl with pink eyes. She ran to Iron and kneeled down near him. She shook him, "You're not dead. Not dead." she cried.

Two glows of light appeared behind Maybelle. One is red and the other is light blue. Two figures came out of them. The glows disappeared to reveal a 20-year old, crimson-haired man who has green eyes and a 21-year old, white-haired woman who has light blue eyes. The man's hair was slicked back and wore a white dress shirt under a velvet vest, black pants, black leather shoes and a red cloak. The woman's hair was in a crown braid and wore a white wool sweater, light blue knee-length skirt with snowflake designs, white high heels and a light blue cloak.

"Looks like we're too late." The redhead commented. "Pyro. Glace. Get Iron's body so we can take him back to Hourglass for a proper funeral." Maybelle told the two. She turned around and added, "I'll open the portal." She stopped when she felt something-or someone-hugging her legs. She looked down to see the purple-haired girl.

The girl looked up at Maybelle with tear-filled eyes, "Can I go with you?" she asked. Maybelle pushed the girl away from her, "Okay. Then we can send you home from there." She said, bringing out a white crystal. She smashed it on the ground. Just when she was about to walk through, the girl yelled, "No!" this made her stop, "It's my fault that Iron died and I want to make it up to him."

Before Maybelle could answer, Glace whispered, "I think she should, Maybelle. Her energy is more powerful than Iron's." The black-haired girl noticed the silver glow around the purple-haired girl. She sighed, "Fine. But Queen Valeriana and Sundial has the decision to that." she stated.

The purple-haired girl sniffled and smiled, "Thank you!" she cheered, hugging Maybelle. Pyro and Glace snickered as Maybelle started to twitch. She patted the girl's back, "Yeah, yeah. Could you stop hugging me and get through the portal already." She said, pushing the girl to the portal. "What's your name, by the way?" Maybelle asked. The girl smiled, "I'm Meg Elysion!"

Pyro and Glace, bringing Iron's body, went into the portal first. But before Pyro could enter, he whispered something to Maybelle. "Light can be found in the Magnolia of Fiore." She smirked.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Next is: Nature's Gift Shall Bring Forth Light<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Lucy: StardragonElementalist does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Maybelle: Only the Elementalists, Shifters and other OCs that aren't part of the anime.**

**Meg: Trivia Time!**

**Glace: Did you know? Maybelle's character was inspired by RWBY's Ruby Rose.**

**Pyro: The author found her awesome and changed Maybelle's features a little so that she won't look exactly like Ruby.**

**Lucy: Two other things. Glace's character was inspired by Frozen's Elsa and Pyro's character was inspired by RWBY's Adam Taurus. And like Maybelle, they had some changes that won't make them look like the original.**

**Meg: The author does not like plagiarism.**

**Chapter 2: Nature's Gift Shall Bring Forth Light**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the world of Fiore…<p>

The Fairy Tail Guild's Lucy Heartfilia was seated at the bar, drinking her strawberry milkshake. In front of her was the usual guild routine. Everyone fighting each other. Some caused the fight while others got dragged into it.

Behind the bar was Mirajane Strauss. She was cleaning a beer mug while giggling at the scene. Lucy sighed, "I just don't understand how you find this funny, Mira-san." Mirajane turned to her, "You'll get used to it eventually, Lucy." she said, smiling.

Lucy laughed a little, "I don't think I would get used to this…" she murmured, watching the fight continue. Once she finished her drink, she got up. "Leaving already?" Mirajane asked, noticing her departure from the bar.

She smiled, "I think it's getting late, so I'm just going to head home now." But then her expression changed into a negative feeling, "Also I'm getting out of here before I get into the range of fire."

As she said this, she screamed and managed to avoid getting hit by fire. _Literally._ "Natsu! You almost killed me!" she exclaimed. The fire dragon slayer laughed, "Sorry Luce!" he apologized and quickly went back to the fight.

Before anything bad could happen to her, she ran outside, and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Be careful not to fall in the water, Miss!" the boatman warned. "Okay!" Lucy replied. As she continued her way home, she can't help but think that something was going to happen. Something that could change her life.<p>

While in thought, she didn't notice three people walk past her. They each wore different colored hoods. One had a green hood, another had brown and the last one had pink. The four didn't mind each other until the pink one tripped.

Luckily for that person, Lucy noticed and saved the hooded stranger from falling face flat to the ground. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked, steadying the stranger. The pink-hooded stranger nodded. "Yes. Thank you." The stranger replied in a small, petite voice. Lucy knew that it was a girl.

"Flutter!" a masculine voice called. The two turned to the voice. Apparently, the companions of the hooded stranger didn't notice that she just disappeared a few minutes ago. The green and brown hooded strangers stopped in front of them.

The green-hooded stranger checked their companions for injuries. The brown-hooded stranger turned to Lucy, "Thank for helping our cousin. She can be a little clumsy at times." Lucy knew instantly that it was a man, judging by his masculine voice.

"It's fine. I just wanted to help." Lucy explained. Then she tilted her head in question, "Who are you guys?" Her question silenced the brown-hooded stranger, who turned to his green-hooded companion. It seemed like a touchy subject.

The green-hooded stranger stepped up, "We are travelers on a delivery for a friend of ours." The stranger's voice was feminine, concluding that the stranger was female. She placed a hand on her chest, "I am Naturia Floroma Rockthorn." Then she gestured to the brown-hooded male, "This is my brother, Earth Boulder Rockthorn." Finally, she gestured to the pink-hooded female, "And this is our cousin, Flutter Willowbreeze." Naturia turned back to Lucy, "Who are you then?"

Lucy smiled, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you!" she greeted, happily. There was a moment of silence until Flutter said, "That was easy." Lucy was confused, "Excuse me?" Earth coughed, "Excuse Flutter, but we were delivering a gift." he explained, "And our friends told us that we can find the person she's looking for in Magnolia."

She was even more confused, "So what does it have to do with me?" Naturia smiled, "The only information we got about the person was that their name means light." Lucy nodded in understanding but the asked, surprised, "Are you saying it's me!?" They nodded.

Earth brought out a rectangular box. "This is for you." Lucy took the box and studied it. It was about the length of her leg and the box was white with gold linings. It had a sun symbol in the center of the lid. Then she saw writing written in gold. It said: _'Welcome back, Light.'_ This confused Lucy.

"What does this mean-" she stopped when she noticed that she's all by herself. "Where did they-" she shook her and head and continued her way home.

* * *

><p>"I know that I should get tired of asking this but," she took a deep breath, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!?" she yelled. Lucy arrived at her apartment. Once inside, she found the rest of Team Natsu in her room.<p>

Gray shrugged, "Your place's nice." Surprisingly, Natsu mumbled in agreement. He was lying face down on her bed. Erza, Wendy and Carla were having tea. And finally, Happy was snooping around her drawers.

Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance. It was then that Wendy noticed what Lucy was carrying, "What's that, Lucy-san?" she asked, pointing at the box. Her question brought the others' attention as well. Lucy looked at the box, "It was a gift for me from someone."

She sat down and placed the box on the table. The others crowded around her. "Who's it from?" Gray asked. She shrugged, "I don't know exactly. Earlier, I met three people who said that this gift was for someone whose name means light." she explained.

"How do you know if it really is yours? Or what if it's it trap?" Erza questioned. Lucy was in thought, "I don't know." Natsu grinned, "The only way to find out is," he grabbed the lid, "to open it!" The lifted the lid and everyone was blinded by light.

After a few minutes, the light subsided. Everyone looked back at the box to see a sword. It looked like Erza's swords but much better. It had a gold hilt that had a crystal gem at the bottom. It was glinted under the light of the room.

For some reason, Lucy had the feeling of that she should touch the sword. While the others talked about what to do, they didn't notice her hand that was inches away from the sword.

"-and that we should bring it to Master to find out." Erza finished. Then she turned to Lucy, "Luc-" she stopped. In front of them was Lucy. What shocked them was the amount of magic energy she was emitting.

"Lucy…" Happy called. She turned to them, "What's wrong?!" she asked, panicked. "How are you doing that?!" Natsu questioned. "Doing what?!" she asked again. "You're emitting a powerful magical energy. Even stronger than Erza's" Gray stated.

"We need to tell Master about this." Erza concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
